


The darkest part of me.

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt, Tragedy, love kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Levy finally confesses to Gajeel that she is in love with him, and what does he do? Leaves her.





	The darkest part of me.

**Author's Note:**

> There is Major Character Death, you have been warned. 
> 
> My first tragedy, it was hard for me to write but the story ate away at my mind for a week before I wrote it and took another week to finally come to terms with the ending, to post this. 
> 
> Yes it sucks that a major character dies, there is no happy ending, sorry not sorry!
> 
> I do not own fairy tail or any of it's characters.

“I can’t believe you left her there like that!”

“What the hell else was I supposed to do Lily?”

“I dunno maybe tell her you like her back?”

Gajeel left town in such a hurry it took three days for Lily to catch up to the Iron Dragonslayer. After he ditched Levy under the tree he pinned her to years ago, Gajeel went straight to the request board and chose a long mission. He didn’t bother to pack, or even tell his exceed partner that he was leaving, his only thought was he had to get away from there and as quickly as possible. He didn’t see what Lily had, later that day. Levy burst into the guild in tears, unconsolable for hours until she passed out from pure exhaustion. Lily tried his best to reassure her that he would be back, but he didn’t even know for himself if Gajeel was coming back. Mira gave Lily the job request information and sent him after the colossal idiot. 

“You know I can’t Lily she deserves better than me, she’ll move on if I stay gone long enough”

“I doubt it, what happened to you not ever hurting her again?” Lily crossed his arms giving the larger man a stern scowl.

“Shut up Lily you don’t know anything” Gajeel threw his bag over his shoulder before boarding the next train. 

“I know enough, dumbass. I know she is back at home crying because the person she loves hurt her...again”

“Stop Lil “

“No Gajeel. I also know that you love her too, so why do this to her, to yourself?”

The train lurched forward before they were able to take their seats. Gajeel hit the floor as his motion sickness kicked in. Lily looked down at the man on the floor angrily before he kicked the back of his head. _Stupid dragonslayers_

Levy sat under the tree where she first met Gajeel. She found it kind of ironic that the place where he hurt her so badly was where she was going to finally tell him that she loved him. _Yeah Ironic_ Under that same damn tree where they met, he left her, hurt once again. She cried herself to sleep for a week until the tears just wouldn't come anymore. She was broken, and lost. She looked around her room, nothing there brought her joy anymore. At the guild she would sit there, emotionless, telling anyone who asked how she was doing that she was fine. _Ha, fine_ She had enough of it all and went back to her room, grabbing a few clothes and what jewel she had, walking out without a glance back.

Finally at their destination, Gajeel crawled off the train onto the wooden platform. Lily still in a foul mood flew over head as they headed towards an inn for the night. He would get the idiot to change his mind even if he had to beat it out of him. He was Gajeel’s best friend and partner but Levy was just as important to the exceed. With the two of them, he felt that he had a family, and right now he was pissed that his family was shattered. 

“Selfish prick” He mumbled under his breath as they entered the room.

“You know I can hear you right?”

“I don’t care if you can hear me or not, you don’t listen to me anyways.”

“I do too, yer my partner”

“Yeah, and Levy is family, but that didn’t matter to you”

“How long are ya gonna pout for Lily? If yer gonna be like this just go back home”

“I don’t have a home anymore, you made sure of that” Lily sat on the bed, finally letting the anger in him subside into sadness. Gajeel sat in silence by the window, looking at the pain in his best friend’s eyes. 

“Fine, yer right. I’m a selfish ass, but we have a job to do so let's just finish it and I’ll fix this when we get back”

 

Levy walked towards the edge of town. She felt like running but that would only draw attention to her. She hoped she didn’t run into anyone before she left for good. Jet and Droy were coming up the road, back from a job that she refused to go on with them. They waved at the bluenette, she ignored them. They stopped just shy of where she was walking trying to grab her attention. She didn’t talk to them or stop, walking between the two men on her way out of town. 

“Levy wait” Jet grabbed her wrist, bringing her body to a halt. She swung around with a clenched fist, hitting him in the jaw. Droy tried to stop her with his vines while Jet regained his composure. They knew she was still hurting, and that she didn’t mean to take it out on them. Nothing was going to stop her though, not even her best friends, her brothers. 

It only took two weeks for Gajeel to make it back to town, Lily flew ahead, happy to be back. They walked into an oddly quiet guild. He strolled up to the bar ordering a drink from the scowling white haired barmaid. He could feel hundreds of eyes staring daggers into his back. 

“Oi Mira, where’s Levy at” Mira threw her rag down on the bar, growling at the man in front of her. 

“Now you care huh?” He could almost taste the venom in her words. 

“Just tell me where I can find her demon” He growled back at her with the same animosity. 

“She’s gone” 

“What do you mean gone, like on a job?”

“No Gajeel, like gone and not coming back. You broke her, after everything you’ve done, you broke her. She almost killed Jet and Droy when they tried to stop her.”

He sat there shocked. He couldn't believe that she would hurt her friends to the point of almost killing them. The guilt started to consume him. Lily sat there next to Gajeel, trying to get a read on the man. His eyes were glazed over, his body was there but Lily could tell his mind was going somewhere dark. 

“Gajeel, come on we got to go find her bring her back” He shook Gajeel by the shoulders. 

They got up and left, all the eyes in the guild followed the man that broke the very essence of the guild personified. What he was unable to do years ago when he pinned the small blue haired fairy to the tree, he inadvertently completed that long forgotten failed mission. 

Gajeel followed the faint scent of the girl he loved. He hoped that it didn’t rain along the way or he would lose the trail completely. It took a week to track her down, and when he did, his heart dropped into his stomach. The trail lead him straight to the doors of a dark guild. _No I don’t believe this, she wouldn’t_ He turned away from the guild doors and headed back in to the small village he found himself in. 

“What’s the plan Gajeel” Lily sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for his partner to tell him what they were going to do next. 

“I don’t know, I-I can’t accept that she would join a dark guild” 

“People do stupid things when they are hurt Gajeel. You of all people should be able to understand that.” Gajeel let his head fall into his hands, grasping at the strands of hair that fell in his face. He ripped at them as he threw his head back and roared at the ceiling. 

“We gotta get her back”

They scouted the guild for a few days, watching Levy as she came and went. Following her movements waiting til she was alone so that he could talk to her. He didn't want to risk getting the entire dark guild involved and possibly have her get in to the cross hairs. He hadn’t eaten or slept for three days when he finally caught her alone. She looked as if she was heading out on a mission, bag slung over her shoulder, worn parchment crumpled in one hand. He scowled at her new appearance. Instead of her normal bright colors she was in all black, she even dyed part of her hair, probably to help cover up the fact she was an ex-fairy. She had cut her hair too, it was shorter, she didn’t have to wear her usual headband either. If it wasn’t for her scent, Gajeel would have had a hard time recognizing her. They followed her out of town, keeping to the trees as she walked along the dirt path.

“Lily, hang back I want to talk to her alone” Gajeel slipped into the shadows and sped up the path ahead of her. He stood there arms crossed waiting for her to come over the hill.

“Hello Levy” He called out as she came into view.

“I’m not going back”

“Didn’t say ya had to shrimp” 

“Don’t call me that” She kept walking towards him.

“Come on, I just wanna talk to ya”

“No, I’ve moved on, no need for talking any more”

“Fine then listen” She brushed past him as she continued on her mission. He reached out to grab her arm, and was met with a hammer to the gut.

“Don’t touch me, you have no right to ever lay a finger on me again!” She screamed at him, as he clutched his stomach.

“Yer right, I’m sorry. I'm sorry about everything Lev.” She glared at him, her eyes reflecting all the anger in her soul.

“You broke me Gajeel. Sorry doesn't fix this. I trusted you, loved you even. You abandoned me, cast me aside as if...as if I didn’t mean anything to you!” She drew out her light pen, preparing to use her magic to strike against him again. He knelt there on the ground in front of her, still gripping his stomach, feeling the two broken ribs on his side. 

“I know. I know sorry won't fix this. I-I was scared, and...and selfish. I thought you deserved better than me. It wasn’t my call to make that decision for you. Levy please.” She launched rocks at him in a flurry of emotion. She had let her anger and heart ache consume her. He took the blows head on, not moving as the rocks rained down on him. A large one smashed into his head, blood washed down the right side of his face, blurring his vision.

“I hate you” She spat at him. Using her light pen she drew the characters in the air in front of them, as she drew the last lines arrows formed around her, she raised her arms preparing to launch them at him. Gajeel watched as she poured her magic into the last attack. He watched as the arrows formed, prepared for them to come. _I deserve this, I’m ready_ She lowered her arms, to Gajeel time seemed to slow down. Arrows whizzed past him, barely missing his head. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

“LEVY NOOOOO!” Lily screamed as he watched in horror. An arrow pierced through Gajeel’s chest, throwing him back onto the dirt path. Levy blinked multiple times, trying to regain focus. Lily was in his battle form cradling Gajeel’s head in his arms. “Stay with me Gajeel, Please!” Levy looked around, she looked down at herself. Her clothes were different, her hair felt shorter. Everything from the last few weeks flooded back to her. She ran over to Gajeel, pushing Lily aside as he cried. 

“Lev. I-I’m sorry” Gajeel whispered. His vision was growing darker. 

“Shhh, it’s ok, it’s gonna be ok I forgive you. Gods I’m so sorry Gajeel!” Tears fell from her eyes onto his bruised skin. 

“I-I L-love…” His vision went black, he felt cold, her skin burned him like fire. The darkness consumed him.

“Stay with us Gajeel, I can fix this, Please! Don’t die on me” Lily wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Gajeel’s head still in her hands, the ground around them soaked in blood.


End file.
